


Ours is the Night

by ladyknight1512



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknight1512/pseuds/ladyknight1512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are the sons of two rival clan chief's who have to meet up in secret. One night they run into more trouble than they bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours is the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this thing where I'm progressively backing up all my fic. This is the first of that effort.
> 
> These characters are the property of FOX, Ryan Murphy, .et al.

This time, Blaine finds himself at an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Springfield. He’s surprised of course, because this isn’t their usual sort of rendezvous point, but perhaps it was all Kurt could find on such short notice.

From behind the wheel of his car, Blaine glances around the surrounding area. There isn’t much to see except other warehouses, all empty just like the one opposite, but Kurt has taught him not to be careless when it comes to their meetings.

“If you ever think you might have been followed, even if it’s just the barest hint of a possibility, just forget about me,” Kurt had said once. “Throw them off and get a message to me when you can. I’ll understand.”

Thankfully it’s never come to that in the almost eighteen months they’ve been meeting, but that doesn’t mean it never will.

It’s dark tonight, what little there is of the waning moon hidden by heavy clouds, and Blaine’s car is parked close against a wall, safely in the depths of the building’s shadow. His gaze darts across the walls and empty roads around him, making sure to check all the dark windows. When his sensitive eyes don’t pick up any movement or find anything out of the ordinary, some of the tension drains from his shoulders and he eases his door open.

The night air is cool—it’s only March after all—but the cold isn’t something he’s ever had to worry about; just one of the benefits his nature provides. It seems stupid, almost juvenile, but since meeting Kurt this indifference to the cold has become something he’s so grateful for because it means he can dress however he likes, however _Kurt_ likes, and not have to worry about small irritations like the weather.

He closes the car door gently, so gently that the noise is barely audible to _him_ , let alone mere human ears, and then, after a last quick glance around, flits across the road to the warehouse with the large, albeit peeling, number 4 painted to the right of the huge rolling door.

He stops, waits, listens. Nothing. He hadn’t spotted the Navigator on his way here, and he can’t see it from where he stands now, but it’s around somewhere; Kurt always arrives first, even if he has to drive further.

Which means he should be inside.

Blaine closes his eyes and breaths in deep through his nose. There, sidling under the heavy rust, steel and stagnant rainwater, is a hint of Kurt’s cologne.

His eyes open again and, trying to fight the smile that has appeared on his face, he grips the handle of the door to roll it open.

The door must not have been opened for years but it gives easily enough with minimal effort from Blaine. It _does_ rattle and groan loudly into the still night, though; Blaine will just have to trust that there’s no one else close enough to have heard it.

He opens the door just enough to slip through and then closes it behind him again, wincing at the sound.

The warehouse is probably small by most standards, about the size of a small house, but empty it seems gigantic. It’s pitch black inside, so Blaine’s eyes are seeing only in shades of grey, but it’s enough. Especially when Kurt’s scent is so much stronger inside.

“Kurt!” The warehouse is so cavernous that even the whisper echoes.

For a long moment nothing moves and then, from the corner of his eye, Blaine sees a lithe form step towards him. He knows even before he turns who it is.

Even in the dark Kurt is striking, tall and lean, with broad shoulders and a trim little waist, sharp facial features, and hair swept high off his forehead. Right now his arms are folded over his chest and a smirk plays on his lips.

“If you were aiming for a subtle entrance I think you fell short,” Kurt said. “But I _did_ admire your arrival and approach of the building. Very super spy.”

Blaine rolls his eyes. “If you wanted subtle, maybe you should have picked somewhere that’s been used sometime in the last twenty years.”

He tries to play it cool, really he does, but this is the first time they’ve been able to meet in six weeks and it’s too much.

He closes the distance between them in less than a second; Kurt doesn’t even blink at Blaine’s sudden proximity, although they’re so close now that Blaine could lean forward and feel Kurt’s eyelashes brush against him if he did.

“Hi,” Blaine says and grins when Kurt’s smirk stretches into a proper smile.

“Hi.”

This is one of those moments when neither is sure who moves first, but the kiss they share is surprisingly gentle given how long they’ve been apart.

They part so there’s just a hair’s breadth between them, Blaine nudges the tip of his nose against Kurt’s cheek, and then they surge together again, harder this time, so that their mouths almost smash against each other.

The fingers of Kurt’s right hand dig into Blaine’s hip and the others grip at the back of Blaine’s neck, forcing their way through the gel he’d combed through his hair earlier. Blaine groans and his hands scramble before finding purchase on Kurt’s shoulders.

His mouth opens wider and Kurt’s tongue pushes inside, curling with his own and flicking against the fangs that have dropped down.

Blaine groans again, louder this time, even muffled by Kurt. But as much as he loves where this is going, he has other plans in mind for the first part of their night, so he pushes on Kurt’s shoulders until he pulls back and Blaine rests their foreheads together. Their breathing is heavy and ragged, a reflex their species never evolved out of.

He peeks up and smiles at the crimson red that has formed around the outer edge of Kurt’s irises. Blaine always loves Kurt’s eyes, how deceptively angelic they are when they’re just that compelling mix of blue, green and grey. But when they look like _this_ , the colours in such a violent contrast, they make Blaine’s gut clench and his blood boil.

“What’s with the breather?” Kurt says.

Blaine shrugs and stretches his neck back so he can see Kurt more clearly. Kurt’s arms slide around his waist and Blaine snuggles in closer.

“We haven’t been together in over a month, Kurt,” he says. “Sex is...sex is awesome—”

Kurt throws his head back and laughs.

“—but,” Blaine pinches Kurt’s side lightly, “I like just spending time with you too. You’re my boyfriend, and I love you, and I miss you when we’re apart.”

Kurt’s face sobers quickly and one hand comes up to cup Blaine’s jaw. “I know, B. I’m sorry we can’t be together more often.”

Blaine musters a smile, but it’s hard. These past few weeks have been worse than usual at home; his dad is on the warpath, determined to take down Burt Hummel by any means necessary and stretch his territory into Lima. He’s been dragging Blaine into his plans and discussions more and more recently, and it hasn’t been enough to just passively acknowledge his father’s hate for the Hummel’s and the Lima Clan, as if that counts as agreement.

But he can’t say any of that to Kurt, no matter how much he might want to. For all that Blaine doesn’t agree with his father’s vendetta against the Hummel’s, he is still his father and Blaine still loves him. Just like Kurt loves _his_ father. They had figured out early on that any talk of their families only made things tense between the two of them and had agreed to make it a forbidden subject. Still, it would be so _nice_ if he could say anything he wanted and not have to worry about making Kurt angry. The last time they’d had a fight they hadn’t seen each other for almost three months; Blaine had been almost certain that they’d actually broken up until he received a message for their next “date.”

Blaine shakes the melancholy thoughts from his head. “It’s fine. I mean, it’s not ideal...but it’s fine. I’d rather have you like this every few weeks and in secret than not have you at all.”

Kurt sighs and strokes a thumb across his cheek. Blaine wishes that he hadn’t stopped them or said anything because now Kurt’s eyes are so sad, all that teasing seduction from before long gone.

“I love you too,” is all he says because, really, what else is there to say?

They’re not supposed to be here, or at least, they’re not supposed to be here _together_. If anyone knew, if their _father’s_ knew...Blaine can’t even bear to think about it. They’d be in so much trouble, to say the least, and they’d most likely never see each other again.

Kurt’s eyes narrow and his head shoots up to look at the door; half a second later, Blaine’s eyes widen.

There are footsteps approaching the warehouse, only one pair, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t more people out there.

“I thought this place was abandoned,” Blaine whispers, his words once again echoing around them.

“It is!” Kurt hisses. “Druggies use some of the warehouses further down, but no one has worked around here in years.”

“Well then—?”

Kurt claps a hand over Blaine’s mouth and shakes his head, and then grabs Blaine’s wrist and pulls him towards the back left corner of the room. There’s a regular-sized door there which Blaine hadn’t noticed before.

The footsteps have stopped but then the roller door rattles and a male voice outside grunts, probably as he strains to push it open.

Kurt reaches for the handle of their door and turns it slowly. It lets out a small squeak but nothing the man outside will be able to hear. No matter how gently Kurt tries to pull the door open, though, the hinges still whine, the sound magnified by the echo.

The man outside stops fiddling with the roller door and then they hear him start walking again, moving closer to their side of the building.

Kurt looks at Blaine, eyes rimmed in more red than before, so much that it almost completely overtakes the blue.

“Run.”

“But—”

Kurt’s eyes flare completely red and he growls, fangs on display with his parted lips. “Go! I’ll send word when I can.”

Blaine feels one of Kurt’s broad palms wide on his back for a split second before he’s being shoved out into the night. It’s still dark but Blaine feels so exposed in the open, knowing the man is so close; he’s still the length of the building away and can’t possibly see well in the dark—unless he brought a torch. God, what if he brought a _torch_?—but Blaine can still almost feel him breathing down his neck.

So he does what Kurt tells him to do—he always, _always_ does what Kurt tells him to do because he trusts Kurt, knows Kurt would never let him be hurt or caught—and runs.

It all happens so quickly. One second Blaine is there, the next he’s gone, as if he’d never been there at all. It can’t have been more than a minute since they first heard the footsteps, but he’s already halfway down the compound. He notes the Navigator as he runs, tucked behind what Blaine thinks might be Warehouse 7, and hopes whoever followed them—because they were _followed_ , there’s no doubt about that, even though they’d been so careful—didn’t notice his car.

Why didn’t he park further away like Kurt did? Stupid, it was so stupid. And now Blaine’s run off in completely the opposite direction; he’s going to have to double back for his car so he slows and finally stops beside Warehouse 10. It’s the end of the line anyway; there’s a tall, rusted iron fence enclosing this end of the yard and Blaine could break through easily but what would be the point? There’s nothing but fields and, later, the Interstate.

Common sense tells him that Kurt should have fled by now but that man is probably still wandering around somewhere. Still, if Blaine is careful and quick he should be able to sneak back past, get his car and leave without being seen.

He turns and zips back down the line of warehouses. A spike of worry shoots through him when he spots the Navigator still silent and dark where it had been parked earlier, but a quick look around tells him that Kurt isn’t nearby, so Blaine moves on.

He reaches Warehouse 5 and stops, sticking to the shadows as he peeks around the corner. Narrow roads branch off the main one and separate all the warehouses from each other, and Blaine’s been running down the backstreet so he can’t see much of the main road from where he’s standing. He can’t see the man anywhere close by though and he can’t hear anything. Kurt is also nowhere to be seen.

Blaine steels himself and reminds himself that he’s a vampire, the top of the food chain. Even if this man _is_ a Hunter, Blaine is fast and pretty sure he could get away without being staked; he’s not deluded enough to think he could win a fight against one.

He crosses the road and sticks close to the wall of Warehouse 4 as he hurries down the length of it towards the main road. When he reaches the end, he peeks out again, looking up and down the double line of warehouses and straining his ears. Still no movement, and his car is so close. He could be over there in just a couple of seconds...

He’s standing at the driver side door almost before he can finish the thought but, as he reaches into his pocket for his keys, a hand snakes out of the darkness and grabs his wrist.

Blaine reacts before he can think. He spins, free hand snapping out into the man’s chest and sending him flying backwards with the force of the shove. The man lands with an “Oof!” and Blaine flits forward and straddles the man’s waist, hands coming down to close around the man’s throat. Blaine snarls, fangs descended, and feels his eyes tighten, the way they do when his irises turn fully red.

The man is making garbled noises, like he’s trying to speak, and his hands are pulling at Blaine’s arms but the man is pure human; no match for Blaine.

Despite his vampirism, Blaine likes to think himself a peaceful young man. At times like this though, when he feels threatened and his nature really comes through, all thoughts of peace go flying out the window. Staring down at the man, all Blaine can think of is the blood drumming so close beneath his hands. The man was stupid enough to follow two vampires out into the middle of nowhere so he’s not the brightest. No one will miss him. He’s just one human and they breed like the rabbits they might as well be. No one will miss him...

“Blaine, stop!”

The voice makes Blaine pause—this voice _always_ makes Blaine pause—head bent low over the man’s throat, mouth wide. Blaine blinks, once, twice, feels the Thirst recede enough for one word to break through that haze.

That’s Kurt. Kurt is somewhere close by. Kurt wants him to stop.

Blaine straightens and looks down at the man, whose pupils are blown wide with fear. His breaths are short, shallow, but his heart is beating out a quick rhythm in his chest.

“Blaine, let go.”

A hand comes to rest on Blaine’s shoulder but he doesn’t react this time because it’s a hand he knows well, a hand that knows his body intimately.

Blaine’s own hands loosen from around the man’s neck and, without needing to be prompted, he stands and steps back, turning to look at Kurt; the man isn’t going to be going anywhere for a couple of minutes at least.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asks. “You should have taken off by now.”

Kurt grimaces. “I didn’t remember your car until you’d gone. I knew you’d come back for it and I wanted to make sure you got away all right.”

Blaine nods; it sounds like something Kurt would do. He jerks his head towards the man. “What are we going to do with him?”

Kurt scowls but he looks more exasperated than angry, which makes Blaine frown in confusion. Before Blaine can ask, Kurt turns to the man, folding his arms across his chest.

“Do you have a death wish?” Kurt snaps, and now Blaine is more confused than ever. “How did you even find me?”

The man has pushed himself into a sitting position and is massaging his throat. “I followed you.” His voice is raw and Blaine feels a flash of guilt because Kurt clearly knows this person quite well and Blaine had been seconds away from draining him dry.

“You fo—?” Kurt throws his hands up into the air and scoffs. “Of course you did! Why _wouldn’t_ you follow me in the dark for almost two hours and then try to sneak up on a couple of vampires? Seriously, Finn?”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Wait...” He holds up a hand. “This is...?”

Kurt glares at the man on the ground and jerks a stiff nod. “Yes, this is Finn. My stepbrother. Our paragon of wisdom.”

“What’s a—?”

“Shut up, Finn!”

Finn cowers and Blaine stifles a laugh.

Kurt’s told him a few basic stories about his family and Blaine has reciprocated, but they’ve never shown each other pictures or anything. They decided it was smarter that way, so that no one could be taken advantage of in the war their dad’s are waging.

Still, Blaine never imagined Finn would look like this. He must be at least twice Blaine’s height, but the chastised expression on his face is so innocent and, well, _normal_. He’s just so completely human and harmless, a bit like an overgrown puppy, that Blaine can’t help but want to be his friend.

“Sorry about the...” Blaine says to Finn, gesturing to his throat. “I thought you might be a Hunter.”

“No worries,” Finn says, pushing himself to his feet. “Sneaking up on a vampire probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do.”

“Yeah, you might want to avoid that in future.”

“Why _did_ you follow me?” Kurt asks.

“Oh, I was just worried about you. I noticed a few months ago that you would sneak out some nights and I thought you might be getting away to, you know, buy drugs or something.”

Kurt looks scandalised. “Drugs? Finn Hudson!”

“But you’re not buying drugs!” Finn hurries on. “So it’s all cool!”

“Wait!” Kurt holds up a hand. “Does my dad know about this?”

Finn rolls his eyes. “Are you kidding? Don’t you think he’d be here if he knew?”

Kurt purses his lips and glances around, as if Burt might burst out from behind a building at any moment. “I suppose...”

“Look, bro, I didn’t tell anyone, I promise.”

Kurt’s eyes flick back to Finn and they harden. “And you can’t tell anyone now either, Finn. This is a secret. It _has_ to be a secret. Do you understand?”

“Sure, man. A secret. Totally.”

“I mean it. If I find out you’ve told even that old stuffed teddy bear you think no one knows you kept, I will make your life hell until the day you die.”

Finn’s eyes widen and he backs up a step; clearly he’s familiar with and respects Kurt’s threats.

“I won’t tell anyone, I swear.”

Kurt watches him quietly for a long moment and then nods slowly. “All right. I believe you. Now go home. I’ll be right behind you.”

Apparently Blaine isn’t the only one who’s good at doing what Kurt says because Finn nods energetically. “I will. It was, ah, nice meeting you...”

Before Blaine can introduce himself, Kurt cuts in. “You can’t know his name. Just go.”

And Finn does, lumbering off towards the front entrance to the compound, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

Kurt heaves a sigh and shakes his head. He turns to Blaine and takes his hands. “I’m sorry our night was ruined.”

Blaine laughs. “Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. And besides, it was sort of exciting. Very super spy.” He winks and manages to make Kurt chuckle.

“Don’t be mad that I didn’t introduce you, okay?” Kurt cups Blaine’s face in his hands and leans their heads together. “Finn can’t keep a secret to save his own life. The less he knows the better off we’ll all be.”

Blaine nods. “It’s okay. I understand...but Kurt? Do you think we might ever be able to tell anyone? About us? Because I know it needs to be a secret but some day’s it’s so hard to pretend like I don’t know you, like I don’t love you so much I ache with it.”

Kurt’s smile is small. “I’ll be leaving for college soon, and you a year after that. We’ll be able to be together when we’re anywhere but here. And our fathers won’t be the leaders of our clans forever. As much as I can’t bear the thought of losing my dad, one day I will take his place, and you will take _your_ dad’s, and then, hopefully, we’ll be able to put this feud behind us and be happy.”

“And until then?”

Kurt’s hands smooth down his cheeks and he presses a soft kiss to Blaine’s mouth. “Until then we have this and so, _so_ much love.”

Maybe Blaine is young and idealistic, but love and Kurt? And loving Kurt? It’s more than Blaine ever dared hope for himself.

It is more than enough.


End file.
